


Follow You

by Damien, Harlow (Damien)



Series: /r/nosleep fanfics [4]
Category: Working at an Amusement Park - Girl_from_the_crypt
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I don't even know how to tag this mess, I'm so sorry, Mind the Tags, Romantic Human/Cryptid relationship, cryptic fucking, yes this is based on canon and not an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow
Summary: The mime has slipped away, as he likes to do, and Anne has to chase him down. Usually, she can just hold his hand and tug him back with her, but it goes a little different this time.
Relationships: Anne & Maxine (Working at an Amusement Park), Anne/Mime | Moth (Working at an Amusement Park)
Series: /r/nosleep fanfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> I said once I'd never write Mime porn. But, here we are.

Anne panted, her short legs barely carrying her fast enough to keep the Mime in eye line. Her tutu was bouncing as she ran, carefully swerving between kids who were staring at her and pointing. “Excuse me,” she felt like she just kept repeating, hoping the Mime wouldn’t take any turns while she was distracted with not bowling over kids.

Her walkie talkie, clipped at her hip, crackled as Maxine started talking, but the volume was too low for her to hear it. She grabbed it, twisting the volume up. The crowds had thinned, thankfully, and she held down the button. “Repeat that, Maxi?” She said, getting more and more out of breath.

Max’s voice was clearer, her longer legs and fitter body letting her run farther without leaving her panting. “I’m like, five minutes out from where you are, I think,” she said, her shoes loud as they hit the pavement. “I’ll see if I can get around and herd him back towards you, Annie, but he’s a fast fuck.”

Anne looked down at the pavement for an instant to make sure she wouldn’t trip over any cracks or anything that’d been dropped, but in that split second, the Mime disappeared. She skidded to a stop, panted hard, then her hands came down to her knees as she tried to catch her breath. “Crap, sorry Maxi,” she started, clinging to the walkie talkie. “He vanished! I looked away for half a second, now I have no idea where he is.” She started walking towards where she last saw him, a little slower to be able to breathe easier, and she poked her head into each alleyway and path to try and find him.

She clipped the walkie to her hip again, looking carefully and making sure to check up on top of any buildings just in case. He wasn’t anywhere to be seen, though, and she let out a huff. “Come on,” she called out. “Don’t make me chase you wearing all this silly stuff, please.” One of the buildings, a candy shop if she remembered right, had a ladder to the roof and she hopped up to grab the bottom rung, climbing carefully but as fast as she could.

Sitting up on the roof, she glanced around, checking other buildings just in case. It was kind of nice up this high, the music was less abrasive, and the screams of happy kids were quieter. It was a little chilly, though, and she paused to rub her arms. “Come on,” she mumbled, turning around to check off the other side of the roof.

Just in front of her, the Mime was standing silently and staring down at her. She hadn’t heard anything as he moved there, and she hadn’t seen him anywhere on the roof, so she jumped a little, holding out her hands. “Oh, heck, you just startled the soul right out of me.” She took one of his hands, gently squeezing it. “I don’t like when you run off, you know?” She shivered when a breeze rolled through, and he pressed closer to her, pinning their tangled fingers between them and wrapping his free arm around her to block the wind. She blushed hard, not used to physical contact with him other than maybe a little hand holding when she talked to him one on one. He was surprisingly warm, like a rock that’d baked in the sun, and he didn’t seem to care about the cold breeze whipping at them.

She let her head fall forward and rest against his chest, her makeup thankfully not smearing. “Why are you so warm?” She asked, letting him hold her. “It’s real nice, actually.”

He leaned down to press his mouth to the top of her head, in a weird facsimile of a kiss. She brought her other arm up to hold his chest and he practically folded around her, keeping the wind from stinging her skin. He slowly rocked her, his lips pressed to her head still. She let out a contented hum, his warmth lulling her into relaxing. She tilted her head back, and he pressed a little kiss to her forehead, then her cheek. He straightened, watching her face as she blushed harder.

Anne leaned back a little, looking at his mouth, and she flicked her eyes back from it to his eyes then back to his chest, where her hands and one of his were. “Is it weird to kiss?” She asked, her fingertips ghosting over his cheeks. “It scares me a little when your mouth’s completely open wide, I won’t lie to you, but it seems like it’d feel weird to not open your mouth, you know?” She ran her fingers over his cheeks, like she expected to feel a seam of where his mouth would open, but he just shrugged, putting a whole body movement into it.

He pulled her closer, tucking her under his chin, then spun with her held tight as he looked around. He picked a place and let go with his free hand, functionally spinning her out, but refusing to let her other hand go. He tugged her into a corner, dropping down to sit on the roof, the lip around it keeping the wind from his back. Anne tried to sit cautiously, but the mime yanked their joined hands, pulling her into his lap a bit awkwardly. He ignored it like it didn’t hurt when her knee jabbed him in the stomach as she fell.

She curled up tight to him, her side pressed against his front, and he looked down at her. Their faces were so close, it took almost no effort for him to press a kiss to her lips. She was stunned, and he pulled back, looking a little worried, an expression she usually only got to see for a second or two before he fled. She blinked, her face going back to bright red immediately as she dug her nails into her palm.

She stared at him, her mouth ever so slightly open. “Holy heck,” she whispered, her hand going back up to his cheek. She slid her hand behind his head, pulling him back closer and she kissed him again and again, tiny pecks warming through her.

He leaned over her, untangling their fingers so he could hold her shoulders with one arm and her chin with the other hand. They kissed over and over, her blush staying dangerously bright but hidden a little by the makeup, at least. When he slid his hand from her face down, cupping her breast through her shirt, she bit his lip very gently, her eyes going wide again. He was caressing it ,but it was still a big step past where she probably should’ve pushed him away and ran. When he squeezed though, his lips on hers, she let out the tiniest sound, more of an exhale or sigh than a moan. He squeezed again, getting another sigh that parted her lips so nicely.

His thumbs had hooked the bottom of her shirt and he was about to try to slide his hand up when Anne’s walkie talkie made a little crackling noise, then kicked to life as Maxine talked. “Hey, Annie girl, I don’t see him and I haven’t seen you. Are you okay?” The mime still trailed his fingers up over her stomach, touching the underwire of her bra before she put her hand on top of his to still his hand, through her shirt. She grabbed the walkie, pressing the button carefully despite the slightly awkward angle. “Oh, hey Maxi, I’m fine! I think I’ve found him, so you can just go back to yours, okay? Don’t worry about us, I’ve got it handled, probably. No, definitely got it handled completely!” His hand had slid up, toying with the cup of her bra as he listened to her speak. “I mean it, I’m perfectly fine!” She added, squeezing his hand gently.

Anne could hear Maxine laughing through her walkie, but she was very distracted by the hand exploring her chest under her shirt. “Alright, Annie, sure, you’ve got this. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Toodles, babe.” Max sing-songed, the sound of her feet cutting out immediately after.

Anne arched her back, pressing her breast into his hand. His fingers skimmed over the lace edge of the bra, his eyes tracing his finger’s movement through the shirt. Anne yanked it up, tucking it under her chin and letting him see a lot more pale skin. Her bra was baby pink with white lace, and it looked so fittingly sweet on her. She watched him stroke over her bra and the cleavage it made, seemingly transfixed.

He dipped his head, pressing kisses over the bare skin of her breasts and breathing into her cleavage. He pulled at the bra to try and get a little more skin to kiss, only to have Anne try to reach behind herself to unhook her bra. It took her moving to sit up, almost smothering him with her tits before he straightened up at all, before she undid it, sliding one strap off her arm and leaving the cups in place and the harder strap to remove still on.

He tugged at the bra, getting it to uncover her breasts, and he immediately moved to cup one of them when he noticed how hard her nipples were. It was slightly chilly, sure, but it didn’t hurt that he was being very gentle with her breasts and treating her like he wanted everything to be just right for her. He dipped his head, pressing a kiss to each of her nipples, then he leaned to kiss her lips again. Anne kissed him back, her back arching when he suddenly pinched and rolled her nipple. He’d been so gentle, and this wasn’t that at all.

She slid his hands off her chest, moving to straddle him instead of being curled in his lap. She set the walkie talkie next to them, carefully to avoid it accidentally activating the mic, and then she covered it with her bra. Her shirt was still pulled up over her breasts, and he seemed to be focused on them.

His hands slid up her sides to squeeze them, then he leaned forward to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. He rubbed his tongue over it too, getting Anne to squirm but she was raised enough to not just grind on him. He switched to her other nipple, the chill in the air cooling his saliva on her skin and making her squirm more.

When he popped off the other nipple, he sat her down on his lap properly, her flimsy leggings thin enough she could feel a very clear bulge. He grabbed her hips tight, grinding against her as he kissed her mouth.

She pushed away from him, her fingers moving past his hands on her hips and tugging the leggings with them. She managed to get them most of the way to her knees before she had to stand fully, dropping back down almost immediately, lest some weirdo staring at the roof line see her up there for some reason. Her panties were the same baby pink, the white lace only at the top of the back of the thong and in the tiny white bow on the front. The hot pink tutu and her sneakers were still on, the leggings thankfully very stretchy, but the mime seemed to like the look of her in the tutu and with her shirt pushed up for some reason.

His hands didn’t immediately go to her chest, instead, one moved to grab an ass cheek and the other to the front of her panties to barely stroke his fingertips over them. She let out a tiny moan, grinding against his hand, and he kissed her again. It took almost no time for him to decide to pull the panties aside, his fingers finding her clit and wetness there. He swiped a finger between her lips, getting it nice and wet, then raised it to his mouth, sucking it. He grabbed her hips, raising her to kneeling, then slid under her, the ease of movement he had in his body letting him shift from sitting to laying down under her fairly easily. She had to scoot forward, her hands holding the lip of the roof, but she sat on his face, feeling him immediately go to licking up her wetness. He held her hips, his face completely covered by her and the tutu.

Anne practically folded, her face against her arms in front of her, gently biting the skin to help keep her from screaming out. He seemed to be reading every twitch of her body, each of her inhales, any tiny detail that’d tell him what to do and when. Her face paint was rubbing off on her arms, and it took every bit of effort to stay quiet enough that nobody would look up and see the horny clown with tears in her eyes from how absolutely amazing the mime was at reading her. Her heart was pounding and she was panting along with it, barely able to keep her moans from being screams. He slid two fingers in to tease her, and it took her biting her arm for her moaning to not be audible in the main shop. She was whining deep in her throat, desperately wanting to be pushed over the edge into orgasm but him focusing on keeping her right at that edge.

She was grinding against his face, her hips refusing to stay still, and he was seemingly pretty happy. She leaned back and groped blindly behind herself, only managing to grab his thighs and stomach before she found what she was looking for, his cock very obvious through his pants, especially when she cupped her hand to rub over it. She heard a faint growling under her, then felt herself being rolled, her back hitting the cold roof and knocking the wind out of her.

The mime undid his pants while standing over her, the tightness of them keeping them from just falling, and he dropped to his knees over her. He yanked her panties down, ignoring her more or less, and he shoved them in his pocket.

He spread her legs as wide as he could, just staring down at her body and not her startled face or the tears the surprise of practically being thrown brought up. He rubbed his hands over her sides, caressed her breasts, over her shoulders, then leaned on one arm, his hand next to her head, as the other guided his cock into her. He wasn’t particularly sweet or gentle, and she bit her lip, her eyes closing tightly. Thankfully she was wet as hell when he started, but it’d been a while for her and it kind of hurt.

He let his other hand fall on the other side of her head, leaning over her, and he pressed his hips all the way down, filling her as best as he could, before he regained enough sense to look at her face. Little tear streaks ran from the corners of her eyes, and she was blushing and looking uncomfortable. He wiped her cheeks, then leaned back, his face close enough to kiss her but far enough to not be uncomfortable to look at. He raised his eyebrows, making a look that could barely be considered a parody of concern.

He was still, just watching her face, and his changed quickly when he felt Anne move under him, trying to thrust up at him. He pressed a little kiss to her lips and she spread her arms, wrapping them around his neck as she pulled him down for more kisses..

He dropped to his elbows, barely keeping himself from just laying over her, and he shifted his position, bringing his feet closer to himself and his knees up, like he wasn’t as comfortable just kneeling like a human as opposed to doing some sort of weird squatting position over her. He started to move in and out of her, still kissing her, and he was rewarded with her sugar sweet moans and her responsive body practically chasing after his every time he pulled out.

He brought his hands down, grabbing her hips, and suddenly lifted them off the roof mid-thrust. Her shoulder blades were still pressed down, but he had lifted her and he was pounding into her hard, this position taking strength but not seeming to strain him at all. His breathing was a little fast, but he seemed fine otherwise. She pressed her hands behind her, pushing up to make him have to hold less weight, and he stood up, using her handstand to thrust down into her. He held one thigh close, but he slid the other from holding her, less needed in her position, to rubbing her clit. It took almost no time for her to orgasm, her arms going limp and her slipping out of his grasp, her sounds muffled by her lip pinned between her teeth.

He dropped down next to her, his fingers running over her head and arms to check her, just to reassure himself that she’s fine. She rolled over onto her stomach, tucking her knees up under her, and tried to push up with her arms but they were still shaky. She looked over her shoulder at him, her voice quiet and a little rough. “I never said stop, did I?” She asked, licking her lips.

He moved behind her, his eyes kind of wide and he blinked cartoonishly at her. She wiggled her ass, and his attention on making sure she was okay stopped immediately. He slipped his cock between her lips then pushed in roughly, his hands digging into her hips and yanking her back onto him. He moved her, rather than himself, and Anne’s moans were loud, probably loud enough to be heard over the music, but thankfully not forming words.

He was definitely leaving little fingertip shaped bruises on her hips, but Anne was enjoying it too much to care. She was entirely focused on how fucking good it felt to be bounced on his cock, the way she could just barely hear his breath hitch with each thrust, the heat coming off him and warming her skin when her ass and thighs slammed against him, and the desperate need she had to cum again. She tried to snake her hand down to her clit, but the obnoxious tutu got in the way and instead, she started throwing her ass back on his cock, her frustrated whining getting his attention.

The mime rolled back, his hands on her hips yanking her back, and he laid down, her now on top and in control.

She climbed off for a second, earning her another look of concern, before she could turn around and immediately drop all the way down on his cock again. She bounced quick, her hands coming up to cup her breasts and keep them under some control. He held her thighs, watching her, and the second she released one of her breasts to try and fight with the tutu to be able to touch herself, he moved his hand instead, watching her face as she fucked him and he rubbed her clit.

She was tight, and even tighter when she came again, slowing her movements as she struggled to keep her voice down. He grabbed her back, folding her forward so her face was near his, and he kissed her. He lifted his legs up, holding her hips in place more or less as he started to thrust into her from below, his mouth going back to hers like that was just where it belonged.

He was breathing hard, holding her tight and kissing her so gently, in a strange counterpoint to how desperately he was fucking her. He was making some quiet, almost growl-like sounds, and it was strange for her to hear him make any noise, and stranger for it to not be the hissing sound he made on his worst days. He squeezed her tighter, breaking the kiss to bury his face into her neck, and he barely made any sound, maybe a bit of a grunt just from him not breathing properly, as he started to pump her full of his cum. It didn’t take long for him to pull out, but he did a second too early, his cock twitching and a little splatter hitting the back of Anne’s thigh.

She looked down at him, his face a mask of bliss, and she kissed him. Her skin felt a little sticky from the sweat and the rapidly cooling cum, but she just laid on top of him, still kissing him every now and then.

His breathing very quickly went back to normal, quiet even, and he seemed content to lay with her, his mouth curved up in the tiniest of smiles. She shivered a little, and he tugged on her shirt, covering her more. Anne could faintly hear some noise, but she was happy and she didn’t want to move.

It took a few minutes for the cooling feeling to be too uncomfortable for her, and Anne slipped her hand into his pocket, stealing back her panties. She didn’t look at it after wiping the cum off her leg with the panties, just sliding them in place to keep her from ruining the leggings. She finally put her bra on, much to the Mime’s disappointment, and when she picked up the walkie, he seemed to sag with disappointment.

Maxine was holding down the button, her voice barely audible in the background of the noise as she talked to someone, and Anne did the same thing, letting static go through her microphone. Maxine’s cut off almost immediately, and Anne giggled to herself.

The mime watched her, seemingly a little pouty, as she moved toward the ladder. “What?” She asked, looking him over. “Do you want another kiss before we go back down?” He leaned in and she pressed her lips to his, her eyelashes fluttering as she slowly shut her eyes. He held the kiss, his hands on her arms, and only broke it when Maxine started talking from Anne’s hip again. He was definitely pouting, and Anne give him a tiny peck. “Come on, let’s go back to work. I’ve gotta clean up, and you should be making balloon animals and stuff, that’s a big part of why kids come here. They love seeing you.

He wasn’t as happy as he normally seemed, even after Anne emerged from the break room with her clown makeup redone. He was surprisingly unenthusiastic, and he even ducked out from a crowd of people fawning over him to wander off. Anne stopped him, lacing their fingers together, and they kissed in the alleyway, his fingers holding up her chin as he barely touched their lips together over and over.

When Max cleared her throat at the mouth of the alley, they both looked up like they were caught, Anne going to stammer while the Mime took the opportunity to slip away. “Holy shit, Anne, are you seriously like, fuckin’ the weird cryptic that hisses at you whenever he’s on the rag?”

Anne winced, shaking her head. “Maxi, don’t call it that, and he doesn’t even hiss at me that often. We all have bad days, though, and it’s not like that! He’s just…” she trailed off, looking back in the direction he’d run off in.

Max started laughing, her hands coming up to hide her face, then she turned away, walking down the path while still struggling not to let out a loud, ugly cackle. Anne followed her, still trying to put together words to explain exactly what she meant, but Max just started laughing harder, her breath coming in wheezes. “Annie I fucking can’t right now, I can’t. You’re seriously…. Oh fuck that’s funny, holy shit.” Anne shushed her, only getting more laughter.

Anne was so focused on Maxine that she didn’t even notice one of their other coworkers coming up behind them until he spoke. “Hey, ladies, any of you seen a particularly douchey cowboy wandering through here? I already checked Spooksville and he avoids Hollywood for some reason, but I haven’t seen him in a hot second. Dale’s gonna shit if I don’t find him.”

A group of footsteps coming nearer got their attention, Anne stepping back as Mitchell turned, only to be sprayed by several small kids and the Cowboy with cans of silly string. The Cowboy was laughing hard, seemingly very pleased with himself, and Anne could practically feel the restraint Mitchell was exerting to not immediately punch the Cowboy and scream curses at him and the group of kids he’d recruited. He reached for the Cowboy, but the smug little shit used the kids as meat shields, taking off running while Mitchell struggled to extricate himself.

Maxine leaned over, her laugh puffing against Anne’s face. “Today has been fuckin’ grand,” she whispered, patting Anne’s back. “First you get taken to bone town by a spider or whatever that dude is supposed to be, and that’s the funniest goddamn shit I’ve ever heard, and then Cowboy just absolutely weaponized kids nature of being the worst, and my face hurts from laughing.” She straightened up, dropping her voice to a whisper. “And your boyfriend’s looking at you, he probably wants some more of that Annie Ass.”

Anne punched Maxine in the arm, just hard enough to leave a bruise later. “Max, you’re a dink. I’m leaving.” She swayed her hips enough to bump Maxine as she walked by, straightening up and making a huff sound.

She made it just past the Sugar Plum Fairy’s stage before she was yanked back by the back of her shirt. She took in a big lungful of air, getting ready to scream, but then she got an actual glance at who had grabbed her. The mime was sitting on the edge of the Sugar Plum Fairy’s stage, his feet dangling off the edge of it. Anne hadn’t been paying attention when she walked by, so she hadn’t noticed him. She took his hand and held it, and he raised her knuckles to his lips and pressed a little kiss there.

The Fairy stopped mid-spin, staring as her eyes narrowed. She started to stalk closer, like a predator, but the mime stood up, his hands loose by his sides. The Fairy started to tug on her face, but the Mime slapped her hand, shaking his finger at her. She snapped her human teeth at him, a poor substitute for her beak, and they seemed to argue. Anne stood by, feeling awkward and like she was intruding, until the Mime jumped off the stage and landed en pointe, getting a dirty look from the Fairy.

Anne took his hand and he dropped down to stand naturally instead, smiling a tiny bit. Anne gave him a quick smooch and had just stepped back when the Cowboy and his gaggle of kids came running toward them. He stopped, gaping at the Mime holding Anne’s hand. The Cowboy started to laugh, then tipped his hat, smiling at Anne. He looked over his shoulder, seeing a silly string covered Mitchell getting closer, then took off again, holding his hat in place.

Anne stepped away from the Mime as Mitchell ran past, waiting for it to empty out again before she took his face in her hands and kissed him, earning a hiss from the Ballerina again. Anne ignored her, though, a smile on her lips as she kissed him over and over again, the tiniest of pecks but enough to warm her down to her bones.


End file.
